Adventurer Tokens
These tokens can be earned through special events and donations, and can be spent on special and powerful items. How to earn them Sources through gameplay * +12 Mirew Piperen in Stoneback Tavern after The Caves of Westwold * +4 A Little Matter About an Orb * +4 A Fireside Encounter * +4 The Ghost of Deadwater Shoals * +8 Mezaryl's Cellar * The Killing Hand of Winter ** +2 - direct path through vale ** +8 - Gamagryl's Lair * +4 The Ring of Black Stones * Adrimar's Task ** +4 Jadefang Lair: Queen's Lair ** +4 Jadefang Lair: Token Fix ** +16 completion * +8 Axepath Cemetery: Hideous Spider Statue * Lift the Box ** +16 return box AND bracelet ** +8 return box only * +8 The Wounded Horseman/Village of Eastfell * +4 The Missing Hilt * +4 Lord Tarkhald (Tarkhald Crypt) * +16 Runeskin: A Dark Chapter Closes * The Shattered Skull Part V: The Ghosts of Palemoor Isle: ** +8 from giving Crude Wooden Figure to knight ** +4 from Thane Pyrond if you left him the skull ** +8 completion reward * +16 Crow Hill/Murilmyr's Hunt * +8 Meglasmire * +120 Proving Grounds 1-5; the rewards vary, depending on how well you perform, though you get as much as 24 tokens each if you get 100%. * Proving Grounds 5: ** +2 Part 1: A Kurnok? From helping the captive ** +2 Part 1: A Kurnok? From kurnok cave ** +3 Part 1: The Lost Bracelet ** +2 Part 1: The Beast of Lopturn Bog * +16 to +24 From Varkyn's Trick Ring which is one of the possible random rewards from the adventure A Haunting in Durnsig. * Exploring Saarngard Keep: ** +4 for returning a certain object to Luriakan ** +4 from the stone chest you find in a secret area * Up to +20 from A Blizzard in The Hills, if completed during promotion (confirmation needed about current state) * +8 from The Twin Blades * +4 from giving Joruspur the hidebound book. * +8 from Quest:One Sunny Morning * +1 from Griffon's Ledge Alehouse * Up to +16 from Tarn * +8 from Thymbrak in the Goblinclaw Inn, if you sell certain item to him in a certain manner. Maxing the amount You can also check this thread on the forum for a discussion upon maxing up the amount (keep in mind these external lists keep getting outdated) Sources outside of gameplay * When you sign up as a Adventurer's Guild member, you will get 8 Adv Tokens. (Along with 1,024 general xp and 1,000 gold tokens) * When you join the Adventurer's Guild, **ONE** character on your account can collect the Adventurer's Bonus Pack (which includes 16 Adv Tokens) from the building with the blue door. * You can donate; the number of Adv Tokens you receive will depend on how much money you send in (see below). Also, quoting the GM: "It's best to make separate donations for each character, as swapping them between two characters for a single donation can be tricky -- although it can be done if necessary." (Answer received Oct 15 2008) * For referring someone (who later becomes an Adventurers Guild subscriber) you get 16 Adv Tokens per referral. **Update: From the GM: "The referral system is still in place and is automatically handled by the system. There will be a new and improved version of it soon." This was answered at Oct 15 2008 Sources no longer available * There was a race to the five millionth combat fought. Those who guessed the milestone number (5 million) or who had fought 100 combats that day would win a silver boost pack, which included 8 Adv Tokens. Those who were one of the ten people who fought a battle before the milestone received a gold boost pack, which included 16 Adv Tokens. The person who fought the milestone combat (Maghnosius) won a platinum boost pack, which included 24 Adv Tokens. * During the Festival of Blades there was a Blightroot quest in the Dragonhill Fields that awarded 14 Adv Tokens. * Part of the rewards for competing in the Festival of Blades - 4 Adv Tokens if you were eliminated in the first round (i.e. 0 victories), 8 Adv Tokens if you were eliminated in round 2 (i.e. 1 victory), and so on. * Part of the reward of the Glowing Goblin installment of 2008 was an amount between 12 and 24 Adv.Tokens. * Between October 2007 and November 2008 you could earn 24 AT in Wurmwrit Farm after Goblins of Westwold. It was part of a Halloween treat that lasted for the whole year. * The Valentine's Day 2009 Surprise event rewarded you with 16 AT. * The April Fools 2009 event gave you an opportunity to win 16 AT. * From April 12th until April 20th 2009, there was a special Easter-themed Scenario in The Ruins of Tarn that allowed you to earn 16 AT. Where to spend them * Tallys Trading Post - on weapons and armor that aren't available elsewhere in the game. * Adventurer Collective - gaining access costs 8 Adv Tokens, and buying a skill or power costs 2 Adv Tokens each. * A shop called Rixbin's in Blade Square - it takes 72 Adv Tokens to buy your Quickstone * Faradmyn the State Merchant in Talinus - it takes 64 AT to buy a Dwelling * Mezaryl at Trithik's Blade Square - it takes 16 (or 8 with Diplomacy of 70) Adv Tokens to buy one of the gems for Tzal-Toalth. She will also sell you Zyralor's Band of Valour for 260 AT and 25000 gold (or 240 AT and 20000 gold with Diplomacy of 70) * Solundor's Grand Ring of Illusion - part of the entry fee for this event is 4 Adv Tokens * A small windowless building with a blue door... (found in Hawklor, Trithik, and Talinus) Tokens can be traded in for experience (1 Token = 200 Experience) or gold (1 Token = 400 Gold). * Owlnook Tavern - The admission fee is 1 AT per week. Restarting your character if you have donated. When you restart your character, it's like if you made it new. No items, gold, EXP or AT are kept, except the AT gained by donating. In the words of the GM: "If a character is restarted, ATs earned from donating can be reset to allow the same character to acquire them again. " (Oct15 2008). If you find yourself in that position, ask the GM what to do. Category:Currencies Category:Game Concepts Category:AT Quests